


Seduction

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Cock Slut Castiel, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slut Castiel, Teen Castiel, Top Michael, Underage - Freeform, college student michael, mentioned Castiel/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wasn't going to stop until he wore his older brother's resistance down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt.

Castiel could see Michael sitting in his favorite chair and grinned to himself as he snuck into the room. He wasn’t going to stop until he wore his older brother’s resistance down. Silently he stepped up to the chair and moved quickly, straddling Michael and making sure he was settled right over Michael’s cock.

Immediately Michael startled, eyes wide and mouth falling open in shock. “Cas?” Castiel watched his brother’s eyes take in his outfit or lack thereof as he lazily rolled his hips. “What the fuck are you  _doing_?” Michael’s voice cracked and his hands fluttered, clearly trying to find somewhere he could touch and remove Castiel without actually touching him.

It was vaguely amusing by this point.

“You don’t like them?” he asked and scooted up so he could press down harder against Michael still rocking his hips lazily. “I thought blue was your favorite color?” Castiel glanced down at the blue lace panties he wore and back up at his brother.

“Blue is but…this isn’t right. Cas you need to stop I can’t just—”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and thought about the constant resistance. No matter what he did Michael hadn’t cracked.

Yet.

“You’re my brother. My _little_ brother and I can’t—”

“So you’d rather I go bounce on someone else’s cock?” Castiel asked mind already forming a new plan. Showing up completely naked in Michael’s bed had failed. Trying to wake his brother up with a good morning blowjob at _almost_  worked but ultimately failed.

So had touching, kissing and bending over.

Everything kept failing and Michael kept on resisting him.

But there was one thing Castiel hadn’t tried. He hadn’t tried touching on Michael’s protective streak. If that failed he was tempted to move on to Lucifer. Lucifer was all about self-indulgence and Castiel knew how much his other brother loved sex.

If he presented himself to Lucifer his brother would see him exactly how Castiel wanted to be treated.

Just a warm hole to fuck and get off in.

“I just thought…” he looked away like he was slightly ashamed and bit his lip, “I can take Balthazar up on his offer.” Castiel shifted back, climbed off of Michael’s lap and forced himself not to smirk at the sight of Michael’s obvious erection. “He’s back for Spring Break. I _know_ he’d love a turn with my ass.”

He padded away, letting himself sulk and keeping track of Michael’s movements.

“Balthazar is too old for you.” Michael had stood up and was frowning at him. “Far too old.”

Idly Castiel wondered what Michael would do if he knew that Castiel had gotten fucked by men _far older_ than Balthazar multiple times. There were more than enough perverts around that Castiel had found little resistance in getting an older man to fuck him when he wanted it.

Castiel tilted his chin, “So? I want to get fucked and Balthazar is more than interested in helping me with that. He told me I had an ass _made_ for fucking.” He licked his bottom lip and pushed forward, “It’s just sex, Michael. It isn’t any kind of commitment. I had just thought…you would…”

There was a curse from behind him and Castiel felt triumph fly through him. He barely managed to keep it off his face before Michael was turning him around and giving him a very torn look.

“You’re my baby brother, Cas. You’re not even of age…you’re barely sixteen…it’s wrong. Why can’t you see that? You don’t need to have sex right now.” Michael’s hands rested on his shoulders and Castiel shivered at the warmth, at the full attention of his older brother.

“I want you.” He said in a small voice, “Why is that wrong?”

Michael tried for several more minutes and Castiel easily ignored each reason, let his shoulders slump and dropped his eyes.

It only took one more muttered  _Balthazar_   _doesn’t think it is wrong_  before Michael’s resolve was crumbling. The need to protect Castiel from getting fucked by Balthazar far outweighed Michael’s morals on the subject.

“Dammit, Cas.”

His brother circled his wrist and tugged him up the stairs, down the hallway and into his old room he used when he visited from college.

“We need lube first.” Castiel watched Michael rummaging around until he pulled out a bottle of lube. More than likely from one of his boyfriends he’d had in high school. “Now you’ll need to relax—”

Castiel had shifted himself on the bed and once Michael got close enough he swiped the bottle. “Don’t worry I know what to do.” He grinned and moved, pulling his panties off before pouring lube onto his fingers and immediately setting about opening himself up. “I have several dildos and vibrators.”

He’d made several trips to a local sex toy store and the guy behind the counter was more than happy to help him find toys.

“I fucked myself with a long,  _thick_  purple toy only an hour ago. You can see the toy against my stomach when I’ve got it all the way inside of me.”

The sound Michael made had him grinning even as his fingers twisted inside himself and he continued to focus on stretching himself out.

_I’ve also been fucked more times than I can count_ he silently added.

“Fuck Cas.” Michael’s eyes were dark and his lips were parted as he breathed a little heavier than before. “I…this isn’t…you can’t just  _say that_.”

He didn’t respond and instead kept going until he was satisfied, only occasionally teasing his prostate and moaning Michael’s name when he did it.

Castiel pulled his fingers out, slicked up Michael’s cock he’d only been able to dream about and positioned himself above it with a barely suppressed kind of glee. Gripping Michael’s thick cock he guided himself down onto it and relished the burn of a good stretch.

His mouth dropped open, his eyes hooded and he took a couple inches before slamming down.

It burned and ached and felt glorious all at the same time. “Fuck, Michael you’re  _thick_.” He shifted himself and relished being full of something other than a fake cock. “Better than I had thought.” Castiel didn’t waste any time and immediately started to ride Michael at an almost vicious pace.

“Cas.” Michael moaned as Castiel clenched down and worked his hips quicker. He took and took and took watching avidly as Michael’s cheeks flushed and his brother lost control, bucking up into him and groaning deeply.

“Just think how good it would feel to bend me over, spank my ass red and fuck me into the couch.” Castiel couldn’t help it. That was one of his fantasies among other things. “I’d moan your name and my ass would feel just as good as it does right now. Better if you only prepped me just enough. I love getting my ass fucked open like that.”

Michael’s fingers flexed against his hips, dug in and Castiel loved how Michael rolled up to meet him. He touched himself still moving.

“Michael ohhhh.” He bit his lip and touched himself, pace jerky and unsteady, as his inner muscles fluttered around Michael’s cock. Castiel cursed himself for not talking Michael into something a little _more_ but discarded the thought before he reached down to stark jerking himself off. “Fuck, big brother.” Castiel couldn’t resist, “Love your dick. So thick and hot and hard. Wish I could have you buried inside me all the time.”

Underneath him Michael was losing control and Castiel kept his eyes fixed on Michael’s face when his brother finally came with a gasp of his name. He rocked his hips while Michael’s cock emptied inside him and he came shortly after, hand working furiously and body clenching down.

“ _Wow_.” He slumped over Michael and rested his cheek against warm skin. Michael’s softening cock was still buried inside him. He gave it a few minutes and eased himself off reluctantly.

Now he just had to think of a way to get Michael to fuck him regularly. He could keep finding other men, Castiel _loved_ sex far too much to cut himself down to just one cock, but he really wanted his big brother to use him like a cheap whore.

It was dirty and wrong and Castiel really enjoyed it far too much.

 


End file.
